Diaries Love
by DemonsThatHide
Summary: With Simmons dying, the Blues alone and Donut dying what is Doc to do but visit the past.


Doc/Donut (with mentions of Church/Caboose, Tucker/Washington and Grif/Simmons)

 _Dear Diary,  
Things over the past few months have changed in Valhalla and I don't know where to start… You know how I mentioned Grif and Simmons were together? (Oh my god they are adorable together 3)  
Well. Simmons was out with Lopez repairing one of the vehicles when someone shot at him!  
Lopez was lucky not to be hit but Richard is really badly hurt and Dexter is freaking out scared for him.  
I hope everything turns out alright!  
-00Donut_

Closing his diary the blonde haired man grabbed the key and looked it so no one could look inside and hid it in usual spot in his desk. He could hear the sobs of Grif who was probably still beside Simmons who was currently unconscious.  
"Donut…?" Blinking he looked over to see the darker skin and unnatural violet eyes of Doc and Donut smiled slightly at him. "How is Simmons? He will be okay right?"  
"I… I don't know Donut…" Doc looked back out towards where Grif was with Simmons. "I mean… He is half cyborg so I can't help him very much and the human parts he still has… I…I don't know."  
For the first time Doc was stumped on what to do. Franklin noticed how broken he looked and got up before bouncing over and hugging him although it was awkward since Doc was still wearing his armour.  
"You can do this Doc! I believe in you." Donut wasn't going to lie he really liked Doc, the pacifist was cute and the two got on extremely well.  
"Okay..." Doc hugged Donut back for a moment and smiled slightly. "Thanks Donut." "Hey! I'm happy to help in anyway I can!"  
"Okay… Then… Can we sit down and just talk for a bit…?" He could hear the slight pleading tone in Doc's voice and he quickly nodded and moved back.  
Grabbing the gloved hands of the medic Donut pulled Frank over to his bed and sat down on the edge before patting the spot next to him, as if telling Doc to sit there.  
Noticing it Doc smiled slightly before he sat beside Donut and sighed. "How long do you think we will be here for Donut…?"  
"What do you mean?" "I mean… The war has to end soon right?" Donut giggled slightly before putting his hand over Doc's and petted his hand. "I hope so! Then I can go h—" Remembering he didn't have a home, Donut looked down slightly.  
"Hey. What's wrong?" Hearing Doc, Franklin looked up at him for a moment. "I just remembered I'm from an orphanage and I don't have a home…" "Well you could come live with me after the war. I-If you want."  
Feeling confused Donut looked over at Doc. "Why would you want to live with me…?" It was Doc's turn to look away and the darker skinned man bit his lip slightly.  
"W-Well… Because you're different… And I like different." God that was a rubbish excuse but Doc went with it anyway. "Different in a bad way…?"  
"No! Different in a good way." Doc looked back slightly and smiled. "A very good way." Seeing Donut's face light up gave him an burst of happiness and Doc began to smile more.  
"You're different in a good way too Frank." Feeling Donut's lips against his cheek made the medic blush (although it was unnoticeable) and he looked at Donut confused.  
Donut on the other hand went pink and looked away slightly. "S-Sorry…" He apologised. "Why are you apologising…?" Donut looked back confused only to have Doc kiss his cheek which only made Donut blush even harder.

 _Dear Diary…  
Richard Simmons past away last night… Doc just… He couldn't figure out what was wrong… Grif doesn't know yet either. He couldn't keep awake and ended up falling asleep not long before Simmons died…  
He didn't leave Simmons side all week… I don't know about EVERY night… But the guy was awake for most of the nights Simmons was still alive after being shot...  
God what are we going to tell Grif?  
-Donut_

As if on cue there was yelling of Grif and Donut looked towards his door and frowned. "Grif is awake…" He muttered to himself before he slowly got up and walked out to see Grif with his eyes tightly closed and hands over his head.  
"Grif calm down…" He saw Doc nearby and watched him walk over and place a hand on the brown haired man's shoulder only to Grif push him away and Doc stumbled back into a wall.  
"D-Don't tell me to calm down!" Grif yelled back tears in his eyes and gripped his hair. "Y-You didn't… YOU DIDN'T JUST LOSE…"  
Grif began choking on tears and was shaking so he backed back into the wall and tried to calm down. "What in Same hell is going on in here?!" Hearing Sarge, Doc looked over to see the grey haired man walked into the room looking angry and quickly looked over to Donut.  
"Not a good time Sarge…!" Donut told him before running over and grabbing the older mans hand and dragged him out of the room. "Donut!" Donut looked up at his superior and smiled slightly. "Grif just found out Simmons died sir, he needs time to take it in. Medic's orders."  
"Wait. Simmons is dead?!"

Meanwhile Grif had taken favour of sitting on the floor and was still trying to take in the fact that his boyfriend was dead while Doc watched him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.  
Biting his lip he took a deep breath and walked over. "Grif—" "Go away…" Frank sighed. "Then don't do something stupid while I'm gone okay…?"  
Noticing Donut by the door Doc walked over. "How is Sarge…?" "Taking the news much better than Grif." "That's good at least…"  
Even though the news was bad, Doc was glad Donut still had a smile on his face which was giving Doc the urge to smile as well. "How about something warm to drink…? I think it would do everyone some good."  
"Oh yes! I can make some of my famous hot coco!" Donut grinned and grabbed Doc's hand before pulling him into the kitchen. Doc smiled more and followed the blonde who had pink in the kitchen.  
When Donut let go of his hand to make some hot chocolate Doc was a little bit sad but it gave him the chance to learn how.  
"So… How do you make this…?" Doc asked and looked over Donut's shoulder. "You never made hot chocolate before?" "You have never made hot chocolate before…?"  
"Not really… My dad never really brought it and when he did it was usually hidden somewhere…" Doc sighed slightly only to notice Donut had a shocked look on his face. "W-What?"  
Donut shook his head and went back to work making the hot chocolate leaving Doc slightly pouting.  
Getting bored quickly Doc sighed and leant against the counter beside Donut. "Donut?" "Hmmm?" The blonde looked over and smiled at the medic. "How long does this usually take?" "Not long, but I'm making a lot so!"  
Doc slowly nodded before he was glomped by Donut causing him to blink surprised, not even noticing till a few moments later that as well as glomping him, the blonde had kissed him as well.  
Shocked Frank DuFresne didn't get the chance to kiss back before the younger of the two moved back and pouted. "S-Sorry Doc…" Doc snapped out shock and quickly pressed his lips against Donut's in an attempt to tell him that he didn't have to be sorry.

 _Dear Diary,  
Doc and I have been together for almost a year now! But… since we got together I feel sick everyday and feel like something bad is happening.  
Everything's always just a blur and I don't know what is it. I think I'm getting sick… I'll have to ask Doc to check. Maybe he will find something.  
-00Donut_

 _Dear Diary,  
Everyone from Blue team came over today and we found out that Church and Caboose were together! I mean it was already obvious that Tucker and Washington were together so it wasn't a surprise when Tucker told us that as well.  
I still haven't asked Doc to see if I'm sick or not. He has been super busy trying to keep Grif alive. :( Especially since it's almost been two years since Grif lost Simmons…  
-Donut_

 _There was an explosion at blue base today…  
We still don't know what happened and Sarge wont let us go over and check. I hope everyone is okay… I thought I heard screaming when it went off and I swear even know I can hear loud crying and yelling…  
But I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining things.  
-Donut_

 _Church came by today.  
He looked different… Franky is still checking up on him so I still don't know what happened. I hope nothing bad but with the Blues you never know!  
In other news it seems Grif is getting better! He came out with me to the cliffs for a walk and we chatted for a long while.  
It was awesome! I'm glad he is doing better! :)  
-Donut_

 _I feel worse today…  
Yesterday I couldn't get out of bed and now I feel like vomiting every time I get up… Doc checked me out yesterday and is always around in case I need him.  
God I love him, he is like amazing and I would be no where without him.  
-Donut_

Frank held the diary in his hands which were shaking. The war had ended and everyone was shipped back from Valhalla, well everyone expect those who had died.  
It hadn't been long in with him checking over Church that he found that Caboose had accidently blown himself and Washington up when Caboose mistook a rock for a grenade and Tucker had traumatised by seeing it. It hadn't been to long after that he found out that Donut was sick.  
Too sick for him to cure but with everything Doc said, Donut refused to leave and that had caused him his life.  
'Why didn't I force him to leave…' Doc asked himself as his tears fell onto the pink diary in his hands and he let out a sob.  
He missed Donut even though he visited his grave every day. He missed Donut even though never took off the necklace that Donut had worn everywhere before he died.  
"W-Why did you not leave and get treated…" Doc asked the grave in front of him before he moved one hand which was clutching the diary to the grave and pressed it against the name of his ex-boyfriend. "W-Why didn't I force you…"  
He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to see Donut again. He wanted to feel his arms around him, hear his voice, his laugh. Anything.  
Placing down the diary Doc pushed his hand into his pocket before he pulled out a vile. He never liked drugs or poison or anything like it but after losing the one he loved he made this just in case.  
"To us…" Doc pulled the top off the vile before he took a deep breath and gulped down the liquid.  
The feeling was horrible and Doc closed his eyes tight to help try and ignore it.

 _"Doc…?" Hearing a voice, the darker skinned man slowly opened his eyes only for them to widen as he noticed the blonde hair of his boyfriend, the love of his life. "Oh what did you do…" Hearing the boy sigh Doc looked down. "I-I'm sorry…"  
Even though it was whispered it was almost like Donut could hear him anyway. He didn't realise he was on his feet until he felt arms around him and realised Donut had pulled him up, which made him instantly hug back and grip onto Donut's shirt before nuzzling into his neck.  
"I missed you…" Doc told him and held Donut as close as he could. "I missed you so much Donut…"  
"I missed you too Doc." Doc was moved back and looked up only to be greeted by a kiss from the love of his life. _

-End-


End file.
